


Retribution

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [8]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Heavy Angst, Injury Recovery, Memory Loss, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain Maldonado entered John’s room, she blinked at the set of beads she noticed him carding through the fingers of his left hand. “I didn’t know you were religious?” It took a minute for her to recognize the beads as a rosary.</p><p>“Once upon a time.” John shrugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Major hinting into the Priest background

When Captain Maldonado entered John’s room, she blinked at the set of beads she noticed him carding through the fingers of his left hand. “I didn’t know you were religious?” It took a minute for her to recognize the beads as a rosary.

“Once upon a time.” John shrugged and tilted the beads toward her, “I found them in the drawer. Thank Stahl for me, would you?”

“What makes you think they’re from her?”

John smirked and quirked a brow at her, “She just seems the type.”

“So, they said you could be out of here in less than a week.”

“Doubt it,” John mumbled as he went back to worrying the rosary, his mouth soundlessly moving along with his fingers.

“What are you praying for?”

John blinked, a look of confusion on his face before he shrugged, “Just saying Hail Marys. Old habit from when I fuck up.”

“John, this wasn’t your fault. It was an ambush.”

“I don’t know how, but I know it is. Hell, if I had commanded that MX to help me, we might have something on what went down.”

“John. You’re alive, which is a lot better than the other outcome.”

“Yeah, alive, lame, useless and completely blank on what happened. I may never remember what happened. All I remember is officers getting hurt and trying to get them out of there.”

“John, take some time off. Talk to someone, hell maybe look into your roots,” John blinked at the hand bumping his as he continued to toy with the rosary. “Sometimes a little guidance is all we need.”

“He wouldn’t listen to me anymore, not after what all I’ve done.”

“You’re only human.” John gave a bitter laugh at that. “He’ll understand.”

“If only you knew, Sandra.”

“I’m serious John, get some help.”

“Sure, I’ll look into it.” Sandra left. John continued to stare at the wall, twining the rosary between his fingers and silently reciting the old prayer as punishment.

-

“I don’t understand why we can’t get them to calibrate,” the nurse, Julie (at least that’s what John could have sworn her name was) was scratching her head and looking around his badly camouflaged synthetic leg. It was at least the 3rd one John’s had since getting up and moving around. “Maybe we should get the tech to check the nero-receptors again.”

“It’s not the receptors, it’s just. I guess I’m not liking this enough to fuck it up.” Close to the truth, though the actual truth would probably end him in the psych ward for a few days or at least some blood tests. And he didn’t need either, he was already feeling hungry.

“You’re looking pale, is your anemia acting up again?”

John shrugged, “Maybe? I haven’t actually gotten a real good meal since I’ve been awake. I’m a red meat kinda guy.”

“I’ll see about getting you orders for a few units. See if that’ll help the sync.”

“Maybe,” John twisted off the synthetic the moment she was out of the room, letting the useless thing fall to the floor. The first one was the best working model they’d given him so far, he just needed an excuse to keep the ‘glitchy’ one instead of switching them every few days.

A soft knocking on the frame had him pulling the blanket to cover his right leg, or what was left of it. “Hey, they said you were up.”

John blinked, not expecting visitors, a little surprised to see Stahl walk through the door. “Hey, oh uh, I have something I wanna give back to you,” it took some doing to twist, reach and still keep his damaged limb covered, but he managed. “Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll need them.” Stahl blinked at the rosary held out to her before giving a sad smile and taking them. “They’re well worn. Family heirloom?

“Something like that. If you’re sure.”

“Yeah, I’m tired of rambling to deaf ears.”

Stahl took the beads and smiled at them, “The point isn’t really to have someone respond, but to have someone to talk to. To know someone is out there that you can rant to, to help you move forward instead of getting bogged down by the bad in life.”

“I guess we grew up in too different times then, Stahl, because I’ve always been taught obedience, discipline and worship. That was the church to me.” John shrugged, “I turned away, and I really have no intent to go back to it.”

“John, you know we’re all here if you need us, right?”

John smirked; he’d already heard whispers already about what went down during his deep sleep. About the only ones that would even want to be near him at the moment were Stahl and the captain. The rest all thought he’d been the reason they’d been ambushed. The worst part about the theory was, somewhere in that mess of damaged and lost memory, he knew he was. He just couldn’t bring it to the forefront how he was at fault.


End file.
